blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 188
is the 188th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary It is revealed that Henry uses magic to maintain his life force, just like when mages use magic to enhance their bodies to fight. Henry also has to use Magic Absorbing Constitution in order to survive, since he was born with a feeble body. Even through Henry was born to a famed certain noble family, he was not accepted because of his feeble body. The only love that Henry received was a reserve of mana from just one house that was placed in the middle of the forest, so as to keep the victims to the minimum. Henry thinks about how he was dead until everyone has shown up. Henry also thinks about how his life was given to him because of everyone, and that he doesn't care what happens to him since he will save Gauche. As Asta charges towards Drowa and Eclat in order to free Gauche and Marie, Drowa figures out how Asta's Anti-form works and says that that form is useless once it is figured out. Drowa then creates a giant mirror ball that spreads mirror shard through out the area. As Asta starts to destroy that shards around that area, Asta thinks about how he can't get to where Gauche is. Drowa tells them to keep their eyes closed, while creating a large mirror that reflects Eclat's eye in it. Henry tells everyone to get into his mobile base, which everyone rushes in. Asta thinks about how he can only use his Anti-form 2 and a half times a day, and that he can only use that form one more time but it will run out part way through. As the four charge towards Drowa and Eclat, which Grey uses her magic to convert the materials of the base to mirror. As the four continue to charge, Drowa says that that is useless and uses his mirrors to force them upwards. Drowa then uses a spell to destroy the engine of the mobile base. Henry ejects Asta, Grey, and Gordon, and head towards Drowa and Eclat. Drowa says that Henry is either trying to go down fighting, or plans to commit group suicide while saying that others from suffering. Henry thinks about how the only one that will die is him, while destroying that base around him. Henry begins to absorb Drowa's mana, and thinks about how the only reason he was living was to save his friends. As Drowa is shocked that his mana is being drained, while Henry thinks about how his loop of magic absorption is broken once he is outside of the base and how Eclat's magic won't work since this is not his magic. Drowa says that that is useless, since his mana pool is not so tiny that it would be disrupted by this. Drowa then prepares a mirror, in order to take out Henry. Drowa says that Henry is the one that will disappear, which Henry thinks that he is fine with that since he was able to fight along side of everyone else and that the others can handle the rest. As Henry tells the others that its in their hands, Asta replies that Henry will not die. Henry remembers when he had met Henry, and how they talked about how Henry will be able to meet with everyone once he is capable of absorbing mana better. Henry then thinks about how he doesn't want to die, and that he wants to continue to live with his friends. Gordon says that they will live together, while using his magic to cover the giant mirror ball. Asta throws his sword, which turns how to be a transformed Grey. As Grey undoes her transformation, She says that she doesn't want to lose her friends and catches Henry while creating a soft landing for them. Asta then hits Drowa and Eclat with his Demon-Destroyer Sword. Fights *Asta, Grey, Gordon Agrippa, and Henry Legolant vs. Drowa and Eclat Events *Battle of Clover Castle Magic and Spells used References Navigation